Prometheus, Savitar and the Legion Of Doom
by Anonymous35241
Summary: This is story 3 have 13 in the works


Mcu arrowverse story 3 Prometheus savitar and the legion of doom

After season 3 , 6 months later  
The team have split since Barry left into the speed force. Robbie went back into the Dark Dimension to check on the Darkhold . Peter went back to New York to help Tony Stark. Lincoln and Caitlin got married and left town to go to on their honeymoon to  
Coast city. Leaving Cisco as team leader, Wally as the temporary flash , Joe , Iris, Harry and Julian. As Kid Flash runs to stop some robbers he finds that it's mirror master , top . Cisco teleports in " So you get mirror master , I'll get Top" Wally  
" Vibe " Vibe " Yeah their gone" Harry " Get back to star labs I found something interesting " Back at star labs Joe " So how'd it go " Wally " Terrible , they got away" Cisco "What was so interesting that you didn't want us to go back and find  
them " Harry " Well Ramon I was checking security footage of where they be hiding out and I checked and found them talking to the Rival." Cisco why would they be working with him I thought Savitar killed him " Harry " I don't know but I was also working  
on way to get Barry back" Cisco Wally and Joe ( all together) "You found a way to get him out of the speed force " Harry " Possibly , I haven't worked out the kinks" Iris " Hold on did you just say we could get Barry back " Harry " That's not exactly  
what I said , but it's a matter of how we're gonna everyone else back together " Cisco " Yeah it's not the same without them , speaking of which have you talked to Peter or Lincoln or Caitlin. " Harry "Only a slight problem how are we supposed to  
contact Robbie in his dimension " Cisco " I can vibe " Joe " So what's the plan " Harry" Ramon vibe Robbie , detective , Wallace come with me " Iris " What about us " Harry " Simple stay out our way , if want to do something trying contacting the  
team on this dimension. " Iris " Ok " Cisco in the workshop touches Robbie's car (vibes to dark dimension) Cisco " Robbie we need your help "( finds ghost rider killing demons) Ghost Rider " What do you want " Cisco " I need Robbie's help " Ghost  
Rider" I'll return by tomorrow Cisco." Cisco " We found a way to get Barry out " Robbie " I'm coming now " Joe " So what do you need me to do " Harry" Simple stand guard make sure no one sees , Wallace create a portal to speed force and once it's  
opened I will shoot the speed cannon and go and pull Barry out" Wally " On it " Wally begins running creating a portal to the speed force. Harry " Three two one now " Fires speed cannon. Harry " Now Wallace !" Wally runs into the speed force. Wally  
in the speed force. Wally" Barry , Barry , Barry we can get you out" Barry " What are you doing here" Wally" You'll be pulled out any second now " Barry " Give me a sec" Speed force Nora and Henry " I think you can leave once your really  
needed . " Wally " But " Barry " Sorry not now , I'll be out as soon I can till then be a good flash and tell Iris and joe I miss them , good luck " Wally " ok see you soon Barry " ( hugs Barry ) Wally" Harry it won't work " Harry " I can tell now  
get out there , I need to make adjustments then " Wally runs out of speed force. Back at star labs , Julian talking to Iris " Why do you think they left " Iris " Because without Barry it's hard to keep this team together , speaking of that I need  
to call Caitlin" (Calls caitlin) " Hey it's Iris " Caitlin " What do want Iris " Iris " Please come back we need you and Lincoln it's just not the same without you guys " Caitlin " I don't know " Iris " Just consider it "(hangs up) Lincoln " So who  
was that " Caitlin " Iris they want us to come back " Lincoln " I don't know , do you want too " Caitlin " I mean I miss them but I'm not sure I'm ready to go back " Lincoln " Well whatever you want that's fine" ( kisses her). Iris calls joe " So  
how'd it go is Barry back " Joe " No I'm sorry it didn't work " Iris looks to Julian and sighs. Across the city at ccpd as an officer leaves a throwing star hits him in the back , " What the , Green Arrow." Comes down. "No , Prometheus  
" Kills him with a burning sword. The next morning at Jitters , Wally " Wait , Mon-El?" Kai" Who ?, do I look like someone else with a very odd name"Wally " Yeah sorry " Kai " So how's it going kid flash" Wally " What did you say " Kai"You heard me"  
Wally " How do you know that" Kai " Lets just say I know everything about you " ( evil smile). Wally walks 7pm  
Prometheus speaking on every camera "'This goes out to kid flash and vibe meet at the old toy factory at 8 sharp , I assure you if don't show plenty of people are going to die tonight" At star labs " So what's the plan " says Julian." We fight" Wally.  
8 o'clock , " Well you showed but where's " ( gets pushed by vibes powers) " So that's how it gonna be". Vibe fires as Kid flash speeds to throw lighting. " Nice try " Prometheus. Motus he says stopping both powers from hitting and sending it back  
their way. Prometheus " Time to siphon some speed force" Siphons powers from Wally , then a fire chain wraps around his arm and throws him across the lot. Ghost rider" I don't think so " wrapping his chain around him." My turn , Alchemy " blasts come  
from the side knocking Robbie down. Prometheus "I've been busy to" When a web pulling the stone out of his hands .Spider man"Hey everyone so what did I miss" Prometheus " Allow to show a bit of my powers".Begins firing fire at Robbie knocking him  
out(hell fire).Using telekinesis to throw Spider-Man into a pole making him unconscious. As vibrations take out , electricity comes from the side hitting Prometheus not effecting him a lot. "So this is team flash , pathetic." Throws Lincoln  
into a wall. In the speed force. Barry "I have to help them , now they need or their gonna die!" Speed force Henry and Nora" Run Barry run." Barry runs out of the speed force into star labs to grab his ring and 2024 suit . As Prometheus is prepared  
to kill vibe. As the flash comes and knocks him down( flash theme music). Cisco "Flash" .Barry" Yeah this isn't a fight we're going to win we gotta go now!" As Barry runs back to star labs taking them all. Coming back to find Prometheus and  
Alchemy gone. Back at star labs. Everyone hugging. Harry " Welcome back Allen , Lincoln , Robbie. ". Iris kissing Barry " I missed you so much" Barry " I didn't forget either of you guys, I knew someday I'd be back and I never forgot any of  
you " Iris " You we still have a wedding to do" Barry " Oh yeah Lincoln , Caitlin we need to have your wedding" Barry " Yeah we do?" Caitlin " Uh Barry just so you know we already got married while you were in the speed force." Barry to Cisco  
" So how have you been doing as temporary team leader" Cisco" Not bad actually, but you just some old meta humans, possible serial killer , just great." Wally to Barry "Glad your back now we have some problems I need to catch up on." Joe" Actually  
I need to tell him about the cases and work you have since you've been gone" Lincoln to Robbie " So where did you go to" Robbie" Somewhere where the rider has control , it was weird how Prometheus stopped me with hell fire but he didn't siphon me"  
Lincoln " Yeah pretty odd " Peter to Lincoln and Robbie" So now what we wait ? I'm gonna go home and unpack, call if you need anything." Barry leaves."You tell me later , someone need to talk first."Barry speeds and takes Lincoln to his  
house. At Barry's apartment, Lincoln throws up over the balcony." I hate when you do that"Lincoln. Barry" Sorry I just to talk to you alone." Lincoln "Yeah what is it." Barry "Well how are things going." Lincoln " Good yeah , just not sure about coming  
here so soon." Barry " Why not?"Lincoln " Well we were hoping to retire but Iris called and from what it seems you could get all the help you can get." Barry chuckles. Barry" You know something tells me that this Prometheus is after me." Lincoln  
"Why?" Barry " Idk , because I went into the speed force as penance for changing the timeline , but I have feeling I have yet to face it here" Lincoln " Maybe , maybe not , but keep in mind you have all of us." Iris and Caitlin walk in. Iris " Well  
this is a surprise."(confused).Caitlin" Yeah I was gonna catch up with Iris"Lincoln to Barry " How about we all get together and have a welcome back party , here" Barry" Here?" Lincoln " Yeah we can catch up , make a plan for Prometheus." Barry "  
Sure sounds good, oh by the what happened to Tracy Brand?" Iris " Since you left , she went back to school and Wally is helping her study the speed force." Dinner at the west house. Joe " Wally help me set up the table." Wally runs and sets up the  
table . Joe" Please don't do that without telling me." Wally"So where is everyone " Joe " Patience ,they should be here soon."Door bell rings it's Robbie and Gabriel. Joe " Hey , good to see you." Robbie shakes his hand . Robbie" This my little brother  
Gabriel." Gabriel shakes their hand. Gabriel " It's nice to meet you." Door bell. Barry and Iris . Barry " Sorry are we late?" Joe"No not all" Hugging them. Wally helping Gabriel. Door knocks. Lincoln and Caitlin. Lincoln" So good be back", Caitlin  
" I've missed you guys " Hugging joe Wally and Robbie. Peter is here , Peter " Sorry I'm so late this my aunt May." Aunt May" Hi , so your a cop, how does he know you." Peter " Just so you know I'm entirely sure you know, about me being Spider-Man  
, so yeah."Joe " Everybody go table it's time to eat!" Everybody takes a seat. Joe in the center , Wally on the left side next to Iris and Barry. On the other side Lincoln and Caitlin next to Cisco at the end. Peter , aunt May , Robbie , Gabriel  
and Harry at " So now that everyone's back who wants to tell about their vacation." Barry" It was good , I got to see my parents."Across the city at central city university, Prometheus " Hello professor. Professor " How do you know who  
I am"Prometheus " I know who are Eobard." Eobard"How do you know who I am." Prometheus" I promise you if you help destroy the flash , I can send back to future and allow you to use your speed." Eobard " Prove it." Holds hand out facing him Phasmatos  
mortara " You can use your speed now , meet where mirror master and top, I have a few other people to find. At a bar in central city , Hunter zolomons TR , bumps into a man, looks a lot like Lincoln( John young from earth 28 Tomorrow  
People ). John " Hey watch it " Hunter " I think you should." Bar owner " Hey if your gonna fight take this outside!"Both go out back. Prometheus " How would both of you like help me destroy the flash and I'll give you anything you could ever want"  
Hunter " I haven't finished with the flash." John" I want to leave this earth, and go back to mine ." Hand facing Zoom, Phasmatos mortara protecia. Now follow me. At his base. Eobard " So I'm here " Mirror master" Welcome your the reverse flash ?  
" Eobard" Yes I am" Zoom runs in and John teleports in vigilante suit . Prometheus " Welcome , I have a plan but first we're a member short." Eobard" Who would that " Prometheus " Savitar god of speed " Zoom " You want him !" Prometheus "How we must  
do it is simple , get the face changer and Lincolns gun from star labs , allow to me to look like you John , kill joe and savitar will be born, and he can't be killed by paradox." John" Easier said than done" Zoom " Who are you " Prometheus  
" Allow me to show but this is Julian Albert or dr Alchemy, he has the stone for savitar. As for who I am." ( Removes mask) " My name is Malachi Parker." Back at west house. Peter to Robbie "Hey I should tell my aunt May about me being Spider-Man"  
Robbie" Why are you asking me , why not Barry or Lincoln ?" Peter " I don't know , it just seems like your a big brother to me" Robbie "'Really , that's means a lot but you should better she knows now if we ever need protect her." Peter " Ok I'll  
do it , thanks" ( smiles )( both laugh ). Peter" Hey aunt may could I tell you something in private" Aunt May" Yeah what is it" Peter " I'm Spider-Man " Aunt May"Ok , I know what else is new " Peter shocked. Peter " Wait what !"Aunt May" Yeah it was  
pretty obvious I mean you went to Berlin with tony stark and Spider-Man showed up just as we moved in" Peter " We'll then Barry is the flash ,Wally is kid flash, Robbie is the ghost rider , Lincoln is that guy with earthquake powers ,his wife was  
killer frost and Cisco is vibe ." Aunt May " So you work with the flash, that's cool." Back at Kai base. Kai " So can someone go to star labs and get what I need." John" I'll do it if anyone's over they'll think it's my doppelgänger." Kai " Ok go  
take Eobard with you he should know where everything this " Eobard " No , I'm not going with him " Kai " You'll go or I'll siphon all the speed force out of you and that will kill you."Eobard " Fine I'll go." Eobard runs out and John teleports . At  
star labs Harry in the workshop. John " Hey Harry have seen my gun." Harry " Yes it over here.( Passes gun)Here you go , why are you here because they're having dinner at the west house." Eobard runs and grabs face changer. John" See you later." Leaves  
room and teleports. John" I got the gun." Eobard" I have the face changer."Kai " Good now we must set them up for joe to die." Zoom " How do we do that." Kai " I need John to scan yourself on this face changer and tomorrow I want you to take a sniping  
position to make sure Julian leads them back to their house, zoom you follow to make sure they get there." Then a week later at CCPD. Julian" Hey joe I'm sorry I got a lot of work to catch up on, and my car broke down do you think I could go to your  
house briefly." Joe " Yeah no problem , but Iris is gonna be there ." Rewind Barry and Iris got married similar way as Caitlin and Ronnie, Side note Caitlin and Lincoln got married that way too and left. Present day Joe " Julian so do have anything  
on Prometheus." Joe" No not yet."Julian " I assure what's about happen is gonna not only destroy Barry but your entire team." Joe " What are you talking about." Julian" Goodbye sir." Julian leaves with Eobard in a car. Joe walks in the house , finds  
Lincoln with a gun. Joe" What are you doing here?" Lincoln holding gun to " Come here" Joe pulls gun out . Lincoln " Put the gun down or I shoot her." Lincoln pulls gun telekinetically and throws gun sets alarm to star  
star labs Cisco" Slow day huh." Team gets alarm from joes house. Barry " I got go save joe." Barry runs to the house. Barry " Prometheus stop please." Lincoln "we got help" Cisco " I don't think so " Robbie"Why not" Harry " Because there's the reverse  
flash, zoom , dr Alchemy in central city park." Lincoln " Lets go " Wally " What about my dad and sister " Prometheus " Because if any of you come I'll kill them both." Cisco"You guys go take care of them." Prometheus " So you can see through the  
face changer." Flash" Please don't do this." Prometheus " You choose who I kill, Joe or Iris." Flash" No please stop" Prometheus " Joe or Iris,30 seconds." Flash " Please , I'll do anything." Prometheus " 20 seconds" Joe" Please I'll give you anything."  
Prometheus " I want one of you dead, 10 seconds." Flash" No, no , no please." Prometheus"5 seconds" Flash(sighs)" Joe" Prometheus "You've made your choice but now your team must see it especially Wally." Barry" Why are you doing this?" Prometheus  
" This is your penance." Shoots joe in the heart. As camera been sending it to star labs and ccpd ." Barry "No!" Barry runs so fast creating a time remanent. Captain Singh "Go to detective west house NOW send everything and go to star labs and arrest  
Lincoln Campbell!" Everyone at star labs " Joe " Prometheus disappeared leaving a trail back to star labs. Only people at star labs are Caitlin , Harry. The police get there just as the team got back. Rewind Vibe , Kid flash , Lincoln,Robbie , Peter  
went to fight Eobard , Zoom , vigilante( Earth 28 Lincoln ) and since the legion of doom were only stalling it was a draw. And had returned back after that with. CCPD on the way to arrest Lincoln. Back to the present. Everyone is back, even Barry  
who's in the training room crying. Cisco walks in " Hey I heard what happened"Barry " Yeah I can't believe I lost him, I failed"(shakily).Cisco" I hate to make things worse but they're arresting Lincoln right now so you should change and we'll  
get through this together ."Barry " Ok" Upstairs in the cortex. Police storm in Singh " Hands up you're under arrest for the murder of detective joe west!"Caitlin " No please you can't !" ( Eyes change color) Robbie" Calm down well do  
something just not now, we need to figure out how Prometheus set us up" Caitlin " Ok" ( shakily then begins to cry) Robbie " It's ok."( hugs her and Peter joins in) Wally and Iris at her and Barry's " I can't believe it mom now dad."  
Iris(shakily) " I was there , he..." Wally" Do you know what I think joe would want for us to prove that Lincoln didn't do it and stop Prometheus." Iris " Yeah you're right, I'll check on Barry"Gets up and leaves , comes back in "can you take me to  
star labs"Everyone at star labs. Harry " I know how they did it." " How'd they do it." Harry" On the day of the dinner Lincoln came in , and took the face changer I was working on improvements to the speed bazooka , it disappeared  
and he asked for his gun so I gave it to him." Cisco " Ok get to the point" Harry " The point is that was his doppelgänger and is working with Prometheus and got the reverse flash , zoom , Lincolns doppelgänger, Julian Albert as dr Alchemy to stall  
while he setup to frame him for murder." Cisco" Why Julian?" Harry " Its obvious , the philosopher stone." Cisco"Please continue" Harry" Barry ran so fast he created a time remanent after, the plan Ramon , was to create him." Barry " Savitar" Caitlin  
" So by doing that its two for one, getting Lincoln in jail so one less enemy to fight and have another ally." Barry" Exactly, I'm gonna find once him once we figure who Prometheus is." Wally" I think I know" Everyone one after the other " Who?" Wally"  
Just after you came I ran into this guy at Jitters looked just like Mon-El, but he said he knew everything about us." Barry " Really? " Peter " We don't what his powers are" Robbie" He has he'll fire I felt it when we first fought Prometheus." Barry"Look  
up anyone that looks like him." Cisco" On it " Robbie " But that doesn't explain why he would go after you if it is him." Cisco" Got on our earth his name is Malachi Parker from mystic falls Oregon went missing in 1988. Then he came back  
in 2014 only to disappear again , then reappeared in 2016 here in central city,Hasn't been since." Barry " But why go after us?" Wally" He said he knew everything that must mean he knows about flashpoint , but how." Robbie" Magic, I got my powers  
from hell but when I was with shield there was man that used magic through a totem , killed by the green arrow last year and my uncle and the darkhold."Barry" Maybe Oliver knows something." (Calls Oliver Queen) In Star City Oliver" What do you need  
I'm busy." Barry" What can you tell me this guy( sends picture of Prometheus ) Oliver" That's not possible, he's dead." Barry" Whoever he is it's not the same guy you fought, but how did he fight you?" Oliver" He fought through psychological warfare  
, if he is using similar tactics as the original your in trouble. " Barry" Well he killed joe so( begins tearing up) what else?" Oliver " He used the people closest to me and he will you use them against you ." Barry" Thanks Ollie , bye " Iris walks  
in the hallway " Who we're you talking to?" Barry" Oliver" Iris " What'd he say?" Barry" We know how this guy will fight us I need to tell the team." Iris" Then go!" ( Barry goes back to the cortex). Barry" I now how he gonna fight us now." Everyone  
" How?" Barry " The way that Prometheus fought the Green Arrow was for all his mistakes and failures, it was by psychological warfare." Robbie" So ?" Cisco" He not going after us specifically but after our family and not kill them,hopefully not."  
Harry" If he's fighting that way , then we should move your family's to earth 3 , Jay should protect them and I'll send Jesse there too." Barry" Sounds good." Peter " Hold on! were sending all our family to another earth!" Barry"Yeah" Peter" I don't  
think I tell my aunt after just telling her a day ago I'm Spider-Man , it's a little overwhelming could I at least have some help." Robbie" Yeah I'll help you." Caitlin " Barry I heard Lincoln is being moved to Iron Heights, I'm gonna  
go see him." Barry" Ok hurry back you're going to earth 3." Caitlin " I never agreed to that!" Barry" I'm sorry but we can't afford to lose anyone of you." Caitlin " You know very well I can take care of my self ." Barry" Please for Lincoln, once  
you see him tell him what we plan , I promise that once this is over we'll bring you back." Caitlin" Ok , I'll be back in an hour." Barry to Harry " So how are we going to stop them." Harry" I don't know somehow Kai has protected from the speed  
force finding them." Barry" What do you mean?" Harry" In a way he has allowed them to use their speed and not be found by the time wraiths or the black flash." Barry" Why would savitar just join too, I mean wouldn't he also get my memories  
he knows who Prometheus is." Harry " We don't , one thing at a time Allen." Barry" I'm gonna go get ready." At the legion of doom base/ warehouse Eobard to Kai " So what if he finds out that's it you that killed his adopted father." Kai" Simple I  
kill him then we continue with the plan." Eobard " So that's it why did you really want savitar!?" Kai" I want him to kill Iris ." Julian" So what is the rest of your plan?" Kai" Well the rest of the plan was to kill the rest of their family, kill  
everyone on the team expect Barry, let him suffer in his loneliness and maybe we'll have two savitars." Zoom" And?" Kai" Oh, and we take over ccpd, not in that order." Zoom " When do we take over ccpd?" Kai " We should do it soon." Julian" How?" John  
" I've made a plan on how." Kai" Tell us." John " So I go in as vigilante with the reverse flash and zoom , in handcuff that look they dampen their speed but don't once I let them out , Alchemy you teleport in taking the top and Savitar will take  
everyone's and Kai you go in last taking the captain." Kai" Not bad, let's do it." Kai" We do it tomorrow night." TR Barry" Won't you need a suit to protect you're identity too Kai?" Kai " Trust me I'll be fine." (TR Barry gets Barry's memories on  
who Prometheus is). TR Barry " I need to get my suit." As he's looking around Kai's room he finds the Prometheus suit ." TR Barry " So it was you who killed Joe!" Kia" Congrats you figured it out I killed him.( slow clap)." TR Barry runs to find other  
Iron Heights , Caitlin enters room where you talk by landlines. Caitlin on the phone, as Lincoln picks it up on this side of the glass. Caitlin " Hey how are you doing ?" Lincoln " Just fine , not in general pop , so I won't have to worry  
of needing to use my powers." Caitlin " Barry is going take everyone except Cisco, Wally, Peter and Robbie to Earth 3." Lincoln " Really? All this because of Prometheus." Caitlin " We know who he is." Lincoln" Who?" Caitlin " Malachi Parker" Lincoln  
" Why set me up?" Caitlin " He knows everything about us too and it was for Barry to create savitar , getting rid of you was to make it easier for him to get at the rest of us." Lincoln " Go be safe, I love you." Caitlin " See you soon , love you."  
Caitlin leaves going back to star labs getting ready to go to earth 3." Harry" I figured it out!" Barry and Cisco" What?" Harry" Your penance " Barry" Yeah what about that I paid it in the speed force." Harry" What if he believes that you need to  
pay your penance here, he knows everything you did in every time you changed to the time line, so this is his payback but why he's no where near affected by anything you've done in the past three years as the flash or as Barry Allen." Barry" But why  
have a vendetta against me ?" Cisco " If you find savitar maybe he can help us."Barry" You want find my time remanent!" Cisco" Yeah I can vibe maybe you find him and figure what to rest of the plan and how to beat him." Barry" Ok, I'll go but you  
need to take them to earth 3 as soon as possible." Cisco" Ok let me Vibe you now , so I can take them to earth 3 ." Harry" Once you're done you now where to meet us." Cisco " Ok yeah lets vibe right now." Cisco touches Barry leads to where his TR  
base in season 3. Cisco" He's at the same place where he had me modify the speed bazooka" Barry" I'll go." In the speed cannon room" Cisco everybody ready? See you soon." Cisco hugging Caitlin, opens portal. Caitlin " I promise the three of us will  
take care of them." Aunt May" So this normal ?" Gabriel " I think so?" Robbie " I promise you'll be fine till this is over." Gabriel " When will it be over ?" Iris and Caitlin " Soon and guys , kick their ass." Cisco" You bet." Barry" Yeah" Harry"  
I'm going too." Barry" Wait what we need you here." Harry " It be better if I'm there who knows what could come there." Barry" Ok tell us once you get there." Everyone goes in portal. Barry " I got to go meet ..me?"Barry runs to me his Barry"  
So you found me , Cisco?" Barry"So what do to stop Kai?" TR Barry"We need to trap him."Barry" How? Why did you leave the team?" TR Barry" His ascendant gives him a way for us to trap him and he killed Joe." Barry" Ok, How?" TR Barry" Someone who knows  
magic , Robbie?" Barry" Could work if we get the ascendant." TR Barry" So who didn't go to earth 3?" Barry" How did you know?" TR Barry" I get your memories too." Barry" So living with two sets of memories." TR Barry" Yeah , oh and I know a way for  
us to get Joe back." Barry" What do you mean, like another earth ?" TR Barry" Yeah ? Well discuss it after we defeat Prometheus and the legion of doom." Barry" Wait legion of doom?" TR Barry" Yeah Thawne came up with it." Barry" Ok I'll find you after  
you get the ascendent." TR Barry"Oh I almost forgot that they plan to take over CCPD, tomorrow night." Barry runs back to star labs. On Earth 3 Jay" So what exactly is going on for you to come and hide out on my earth?" Caitlin " We are facing every  
evil speedster Reverse Flash , Zoom and maybe savitar , Dr Alchemy , Vigilante, and head of it all Prometheus." Jesse Quick " Who are they?" Jay" Savitar you've met , Zoom captured us and killed Barry's father, Reverse Flash well idk about him." Jesse  
" Yeah I remember, its Prometheus and Vigilante we don't know." Caitlin " I think Vigilante is Lincolns doppelgänger from another earth we haven't been to yet." Jay" So we protect you until they beat them, are sure they don't need our help." Caitlin  
"Yes, and Prometheus is a man named Malachi Parker , we not sure why he has a vendetta against Barry, he is Prometheus." Jesse " What about savitar ?" Caitlin " Well since he killed Joe Barry created savitar and framed Lincoln for it." Jay"  
So Joe west is dead all so savitar can exist and not be destroyed by a paradox." Caitlin " Yeah." Jay" Last I saw you , you were killer frost, what changed?" Caitlin "Lincoln taught me to control my powers." Jesse " What if they come here?" Caitlin  
and Jay" We fight!" Gabriel " Hey I'm hungry could we go get something to eat." Iris , Aunt May and Jesse " Well be right back." Back on earth 1 Barry" I know how we stop him ." Cisco " How?" TR Barry" We trap him." Cisco" Whoa what is he doing here  
last he was here he blew this place up." Robbie " Why are you here?" TR Barry" Here to help , turns out I was working with the man that killed my adoptive father." Peter" So why help us ?" TR Barry" I want revenge for what he did and I know how to  
stop him." Barry" They going to take over the CCPD tonight we have to stop them." Robbie" Fine we'll work with him but if he double crosses us in anyway , I'll let you meet the ghost rider personally." TR Barry " Yeah, noted." Cisco " Wait ! Before  
all run off like a superhero show, what if me and Killer frost break out Lincoln ." Barry" You want to do what?" Cisco " Well think about it if we get Lincoln back it will make odds better and who knows what they plan to do after they take CCPD."  
Peter" Why you two ?" Cisco" Because I can teleport us in and out , and because we're in a prison we'll need someone cold to do it." Barry" Are sure about this?" Cisco" Yeah ". Back at the Legion of " Time we take over CCPD." Reverse  
Flash" What do you plan to do after, if we can't find their family." Prometheus " We gonna take this city , after that we'll take the mayor , and how does a breakout in Iron Heights prison sound." Zoom" Perfect we will have an army ." Prometheus "  
What's not far from that is Argus prison cells with some people who could help and I have allies that will bring them weapons." Vigilante " So shall we take CCPD it's getting late." Prometheus " We shall, let's go." At CCPD Captain Singh " This Prometheus  
should be by any second, everyone get ready." As swat with bullet proof vest and assault rifles all throughout the walks having Reverse Flash and Zoom I power dampening cuffs. Vigilante" I believe your looking these  
men." Singh" How , guns down, where is he Prometheus?" Vigilante " Couldn't get him but I have them." Singh" Where's the rest of them ." Dr Alchemy teleports in " Looking for us " begins shooting energy from the philosopher stone. Cuffs come off and  
Reverse Flash and Zoom start running and killing guards , Vigilante starts using his powers to deflect gunfire and firing his gun as well .Prometheus" Singh is mine." Singh runs back into office to get help from another precinct. Prometheus throws  
a throwing star at a few guards ,fire balls and telekinesis. Prometheus " Hello captain, don't bother calling for help I win soon the whole city will see that the flash loses and will always lose." Singh" Wrong once the flash comes he and his friends  
will kick your ass." Prometheus " I like to watch him try." Knocks him out, drags him putting handcuffs against the wall above his head,Prometheus walks out . Prometheus " Enough I have Captain Singh if you don't want him to die surrender  
now." The last few cops put their guns down. Prometheus " Throw them out tell them who runs this city ." Cops run to elevator out into car. Reverse Flash" What's next ?" Prometheus " Next I get us some more friends at Iron Heights but first I deal  
with our little friend." Prometheus goes into the room. Prometheus " Hello Captain." Singh " What the hell do you want , you took over CCPD , now what?!" Prometheus " The people will see the flash has failed the city one too many times  
and once he fails this time I will rule this city." Singh" What are gonna do with me?" Prometheus " Slow , slow torture." Takes out his sword and begins cutting him on his arms ,chest and punching him in the face ." So how  
much more" Singh said. Prometheus " One more blow to the heart." Stabs him in the heart with his sword but stops before it hits his heart . Julian" No! Why ?" Prometheus " Your weak , all those cops still alive you couldn't kill, hold him." Reverse  
Flash and Zoom hold him removing his mask . Singh " Julian?(panting) Why?" Julian" I wanted revenge on Barry" Singh " But he's not Flash ." Julian" Yes he is , I'm sorry." Prometheus " See weak , now you'll watch him die ." Stabs him in the heart.  
Julian " No!" Prometheus " Your next!"Stabs him in the heart too .Prometheus" Now I'm going to get some friends in Iron heights , you stay here hold down the precinct ." Prometheus leaves and is on his way to Iron Heights. At Earth 3 a portal opens  
in Jays house which looks like Barry's parents house. Cisco comes in his vibe costume " Caitlin lets get go get Lincoln." Caitlin " You want to break Lincoln out of Iron Heights! I'm in." Jay" Are you sure about this ? You what this means for you."  
Caitlin " I know but I can't lose someone else ." Vibe" Let's go and suit up." They leave for earth 1 and a portal opens up. Barry" Hey how are you ?" Caitlin " Good but we don't have time for this , let's suit up." But the portal stays open and someone  
else comes through its looks like Ronnie , as they leave to suit up except Cisco . A man who looks like Ronnie , but from another earth. Cisco " Ronnie ?" Stephen" Who ? I came here looking for a friend ,John Young ?" Barry suited up in 2024 suit  
and Caitlin as Killer frost in the cortex . Barry" Where is everybody " Audio file from 30 minutes ago , Robbie" We decided that me Peter and Savitar go and take back CCPD, see you soon." Audio file over, Barry" Dang it!Now what?"Removing mask . Caitlin  
" We continue on." Cisco " I know we should be heading to get Lincoln but someone came through after us ." Stephen" Hi , I'm Stephen Jameson , I'm not from here and I'm looking for my friend I felt his telepathic signal per se here." Caitlin  
" Barry can we talk alone for a moment." Barry" Yeah" Caitlin " That looks like, I don't think I can handle it ( starts crying ) " Barry" Hey we both have lost to many people for you not to save our loved ones , so do it for him, do it for Lincoln  
." Caitlin " Yeah I can.(stops crying) Let's go get my husband ." Caitlin " Go to the precinct My friend will teleport you there we have friends ." Stephen" Sure , what do they look like?" Cisco " One is a spider suit , the other in a yellow suit  
like his ( pointing to Barry ) and a guy with a chain on fire with a burning skull." Stephen" Ok." Opens portal and jumps in. Cisco" Okay to Iron Heights." Opens another portal to prison and all jump in . Vibe" So where would he be ." KF " Maybe on  
the higher floors where there are power damper cells." Flash" They must a lot of rogues on that floor." Vibe" Probably, lets there not a big prison break." Flash" Yeah" , on the other side of the prison , Prometheus is killing as he's walking in to  
prison with all the key to all the cells. Prometheus " Attention all prisoners those who want freedom will work for me , I will provide you weapons to help us rule this city." All doors to prison cells open except every meta human cell. Prometheus  
" I guess I have to open them in another area ." On the other side of the prison . Vibe " What is that sound?" Flash " It sounds like all the cell doors opening " KF" Then why are the meta human not opening?" Vibe" Maybe they open separate than the  
rest of iron heights. KF " Flash go and look for Lincoln." Flash" On it . Runs across the top floor looking at all cells and finds him near the end. Flash" Lincoln!( excited and a smile)" Lincoln " Barry?! , what are doing here ? " Flash " Were breaking  
you out here ." Lincoln " We ?" Vibe and KF walk in front his cell. Lincoln " Cait?" Caitlin " Hey( big smile on her) I love you." Vibe " Yeah good to see you but we got to hurry." KF " Let's hurry"( using ice powers to freeze cage doors and  
opens them both give each other a big hug ) Lincoln " I missed you I thought you were I thought you were on earth 3." Caitlin " Cisco decided we break you out ." ( Lincoln looks to Cisco ) Lincoln " Thank you , now lets go because of Prometheus ,  
I think he let them out and I think he gonna let them out too." Flash" What makes you say that ." ( All meta human prison doors open except Lincolns) Flash" Its time we leave." Weather Wizard " No not yet not before we get to kill you ." Cisco opens  
a portal to star labs and all jump through . 30 minutes earlier, Robbie , Peter , Savitar and Stephan headed to CCPD to try and take it back. As they get there, Robbie pulls up, Spider-Man swings in the window hitting Vigilante and portal opens  
where Stephen comes out and hits Reverse Flash in the face , Robbie comes out of the elevator using his chain wrapping around Eobards arm. Savitar runs in then hits Zoom . Eobard is captured by Robbie , Spidey webs Vigilante guns to where he can't  
shoot them. Spider-Man " Now what?" Robbie" We take them to star labs and put them in the pipeline." Stephen " Which one of you is John Young ." Vigilante " Looking for me Stephen." Stephen" John, what happened to you?" Removes mask,John" Jedidkiah  
, but I found a portal and jumped in hoping to to find the Founder and kill him only to be trapped here." Stephen" Why?" John" Its who I was before , now who I am now , I am Vigilante." Stephen " Were going back to our earth ." Eobard " Yeah , so  
you gonna lock us up!" Zoom comes about hit as savitar leaves his suit going to kill him by vibrating his hand. Savitars suit blade opens and stabs him in the left shoulder and puts him against the wall. TR Barry" So you thought you were gonna kill  
me , I'm the god of speed and you took my dad away from me and this is my payback!" Zoom" Haha , so know what into this pipeline ?" Robbie " Lets go back to star labs ." All returning to star labs by teleporting , running, swinging. As the return  
to star " We missed you." Barry. Lincoln " So who else did you send to earth 3" Cisco " Peters aunt, Robbie's brother , Harry , Jesse is there and are at Jays house." Lincoln " So what made you decide to get me out?" Caitlin " It was Cisco's  
idea ." Lincoln " Thanks , so what's our next move." Robbie puts Eobard and Hunter I pipeline . Stephen takes John to the workshop. Cisco" Well assuming he has all the metas , like Weather Wizard , Trickster, Gorilla Grodd , King Shark , The  
Mist, and a heck of a lot of criminals , I don't know." John teleports to the pipeline and opens Eobard and Hunters cell and they leave but John stays. Stephen " What the hell?!" John" Sorry, I just don't want Prometheus to follow us to our Earth  
." Stephen " Well did you find The Founder?" John" Yeah but he's dead now , I found him and killed him." ( Caitlin walks in) Caitlin " Could I talk to Stephen for a second." John" Yeah I'll be in the workshop." ( John leaves into the next room) Caitlin  
" Hey sorry I had such strange reaction when you first came , it's just that you look like my first husband." Stephen " It's ok, how did he go." Caitlin " He sacrificed him self to save this city ." Stephen " So how did you move on." Caitlin  
" My friends help me move on, and I met my current husband before my first husband died." Stephen " Well I have a girlfriend back on my earth, I think you would like her." Caitlin " Look I came to say I think now seeing you since look like him , I  
think I have truly moved on, so thank you." Stephen" Your welcome." ( Caitlin hugs Stephen ) Caitlin " If you want I can get Cisco to send you back." Stephen " Yeah it's best we get back ." Caitlin " Hey Cisco can you send them back." Cisco " Yeah  
we'll plan in a second, I'll back quickly." Cisco opens portal in the speed cannon, Cisco" Bye" . Stephen and John leave to their Earth of the Tomorrow People. Across the city at the mayors office , Prometheus, Reverse Flash and Zoom attacking the  
mayor. Prometheus " , this is my office now, leave before I kill you." The mayor runs out into his car. 10 minutes earlier at Legion of Doom base. Prometheus " Welcome back , Rival, Mirror Master , Top thank you for bringing the weapons from  
the money you stole from central city bank." Rival" So what's next, we take the city hall." Prometheus " Yes , we take city hall tonight!" ( The three of them, Mirror master, Top , Rival giving the breakouts the guns ). 10 minutes later at mayors  
office Prometheus "This city is ours!" ( Prisoners and Rogues all scream with guns in their hands , while Prometheus has his sword raised above his head) . Prometheus activates the emergency broadcasting system. " Attention people of central city  
you have a new mayor , I am Prometheus, I have an army and no one will stop me , not even the Flash and his friends!"  
At star labs Cisco" Guys, looks like we just lost the city." Barry" Not yet ." Robbie" Look at the army he has, and our small team." Lincoln " Small team?" Peter" You seem to forget that we have more than one power , we'll some of us." Lincoln " We need  
to draw the prisoners and capture them first ." Wally" What if some corner form all angles." Cisco" That's just might work but what about the Rogues ?" Barry" I know , do you still have the speed force bazooka ?" Cisco" Do I still have the speed force  
bazooka ?( sarcastically) of course , why?" Barry" We could stop the speedsters ." Cisco" Okay what do modify to ?" Barry" We modify to in prison them in the speed force and mount along this road( pointing on map) we should be able to capture them."  
Caitlin " What about Grodd and King Shark." Barry" Savitar will fight them." TR Barry" Ok " Cisco " So if we have Peter flank on the left and web their guns , while Wally flanks on the right throwing lighting and Lincoln is on the roof taking out  
the speedsters( catches breath) then Robbie creates a fire walk somehow on the back off the street preventing them from leaving, savitar takes out grodd and king shark, I will have the wand to stop weather wizard , Caitlin try to slow down the speedsters."  
Barry" Then I'll take mirror master and top , then go for Prometheus." As everything is going according to plan ? , Eobard runs off realizing he can just leaves for the future. As Prometheus realizes he's losing he takes the spell off protecting  
Zoom Phasmatos destrcutia he says as portal opens with time wraith making him black flash again. Savitar runs at Prometheus and stabs him in the arm. Savitar " Consider this payback " as he grabs the ascendant. Grabs him running him to other  
earths as he did with Barry the first time they met, but stopping on a open field far from the city on another earth. Savitar takes the ascendant and stab Prometheus in the chest as he fall on ground dying. Savitar leaves back to earth 1. As the battle  
is finishing ,every prisoners is sent back to iron heights and ARGUS. At savitars base " So want go get joe." Barry" Yeah after the funeral." TR Barry" Yeah see you soon." Barry runs off and goes to joes private funeral where it's just the team  
and all wearing black. And at cemetery there where all the officers fell at CCPD, the new captain is the one from flashpoint. Captain" Barry could I speak with you ." Barry"Yeah what is it?" Captain " Well the only not found was Joe west." Barry"  
He was kidnapped by then and we haven't found him since." Captain " Oh well tell me if you have anything tell me ." Barry" Yeah ,( calls Savitar ) Let's go to earth 19." TR Barry" Ok I'll meet you there ." As they run to earth 19 and get there  
they are followed by accelerated man. Barry" Why earth 19 ?" Savitar " Because this Joe lost everyone." Barry" So we take him to our earth and takes our joes place." Savitar." That's the plan , pretty much everything happened to him that happened  
to expect we all were killed during the alien attack." At joes house on earth 19 , joe staring at a picture of all of them. As Barry and Savitar run in . Joe" Who are you?!" Barry" It's us Barry "( removing mask) I know you lost us but if you come  
to our earth you can live with us." Joe " Ok " Tr Barry" Really, just like that ?" Joe" I lost all of you if you missing your joe and I'm missing my family then ok I'll go." Barry" Let's go." Accelerated Man" Where are you going?"Barry" Were taking  
him to our earth." Accelerated Man" You must not return to your earth , leave before I arrest you." As they leave back to earth 1 , Savitar "I'm not going back , I'm going to find an earth that needs a flash." Continues to run past Barry to another  
earth. At star labs they're doing nothing. Barry" Hey guys look who I found." Iris and Wally " Dad." All giving each other a big hug. Iris " I don't understand I saw you die( crying tears of joy)?" Joe " I'm not from here but I'm happy because I lost  
you guys on my earth, but I think I'll like it here."  
Joe from earth 19 takes his place at the CCPD. The new captain is captain Mendez, The mayor is back.  
The end 


End file.
